


Worth the Wait [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Healthy Relationship Discussion, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing can be frustrating, but it will all be worth it in the end - right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth The Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222458) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Worth%20the%20Wait%20with%20music.mp3) | 1:50:09 | 100 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worth-wait-music-version) |  |   
[MP3 (without music)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Worth%20the%20Wait.mp3) | 1:46:49 | 97.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/worth-wait-non-music-version) |  |   
  
### Music

Can't Stay Away by Kris Allen

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
